Etat de manque
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un court OS du point de vue de Sherlock après l'épisode de Reinchenbach et combien l'absence de son seul et unique ami lui pèse. Juste une petite histoire sur l'importance de l'amitié même pour un sociopathe de haut niveau autoproclamé.


**État de manque**

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Comme un état de manque, c'était comme un état de manque et en ce sinistre soir de novembre, l'unique détective consultant du monde, le célèbre Sherlock Holmes ressentait encore plus cruellement les effets de ces symptômes qu'il ne connaissait hélas que trop bien.

Des symptômes qui s'apparentait fortement à ceux qu'il avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'il était en manque de drogue. Des symptômes qu'il n'avait pas envisagé de ressentir à nouveau et qui soudainement s'était manifesté de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers mois.

Sueurs, tremblements, irritabilité, agitation extrême, ces différents manifestations de manque l'avaient poursuivi toute au long de cette journée et à cela s'ajoutait une anxiété croissante qui l'avait envahi depuis son arrivée dans cette miteuse chambre d'hôtel et dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Sans compter qu'il était bien parti pour une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie.

Pour un peu, il se serait cru revenu dans la période la plus noire de sa vie, une période qu'il aimerait bien oublier mais c'était sans compter sur sa prodigieuse mémoire. Une mémoire qui n'avait pas été longue à identifier la source de ces ennuis actuels. Une mémoire qui avait ressurgir de son Palais Mental une porte qui aurait du rester solidement verrouillée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur ce détail. Il y avait beaucoup plus urgent.

Une nouvel fois, son regard s'égara dans cette chambre d'hôtel qui était son refuge pour cette nuit. Une chambre crasseuse dans un bouge miteux. Pas étonnant qu'il ait le cafard. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente en état de manque.

Seulement, c'était le jeu, et il en avait accepté les règles. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il avait une mission à remplir avant de s'accorder le luxe de pouvoir enfin satisfaire ce désir qui le taraudait. Et malheureusement cette mission qu'il devait impérativement mener à bien lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Cela faisait déjà trop de temps qu'il était en chasse. Et cette chasse à l'homme si particulière qu'il menait s'était relevée relativement infructueuse ces derniers temps, l'entraînant de fausse piste en fausse piste.

Mais Sherlock Holmes refusait de céder au découragement, de se laisser abattre car les enjeux étaient trop importants. Peu importe le temps qu'il y mettrait, il irait jusqu'au bout de sa mission. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite et qu'il avait bien l'intention de tenir. Un Holmes tenait toujours ses promesses, c'était une leçon que son frère aîné lui avait enseigné et qu'il avait bien retenu.

Mais parfois comme ce soir, comme après une journée particulièrement difficile, il ressentait une lassitude, une morosité car il y avait un vide dans sa vie. Un vide qu'il supportait de plus en plus difficilement. Une absence qui le perturbait au point qu'il ressentait comme un effet de manque.

Il manquait une présence amicale à ses côtés. Il manquait un conducteur de lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'environnait. Tout simplement, il manquait son seul et unique ami dans ce sinistre décor qu'était devenu sa vie. Lui Sherlock Holmes qui s'était si longtemps autoproclamé comme étant un sociopathe de haut niveau avait découvert comment une amitié soudaine et inattendue pouvait chambouler toute une vie et renverser bien des certitudes.

Et combien parfois l'absence d'un ami dans des moments difficiles de la vie était une chose douloureuse tant physiquement que moralement. C'était une leçon de vie qu'il était en train d'apprendre et qu'il n'espérait n'avoir jamais à revivre. Bien sûr, il pouvait compter sur l'aide de Mycroft pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty mais ce n'était pas pareil. Mycroft était certes son frère mais ce n'était pas son _ami_. Énorme différence. John Watson était son seul et unique ami, John Watson était son conducteur de lumière. Et John Watson lui manquait. Énormément. Infiniment. Au point d'en avoir mal. Au point d'en souffrir. Au point d'être en état de manque.

Comme un état de manque, l'absence de son meilleur ami était comme un état de manque qui le tenaillait de plus en plus souvent et plus particulièrement lorsque il sentait déprimé comme ce soir.

Alors, pour retrouver sa force mentale, il se laissa aller à ce nouveau rituel qu'il avait adopté pour calmer ce besoin dévorant qu'il avait de pouvoir retrouver son foyer et surtout de retrouver son conducteur de lumière. Sans plus tarder, il se rendit dans son Palais Mental et ouvrit une porte spéciale. La porte du 221B Baker Street. Là où son esprit lui renvoyait l'image de son salon. Là où il pouvait retrouver le John Watson de ses souvenirs. Là ou il pouvait enfin retrouver son seul et unique ami.

Là où il pouvait enfin apaiser son état de manque.

Fin.

Si vous avez appréciez cette histoire, merci de laisser une petite review, cela fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
